Anything for a Good Cause
by rorihill
Summary: This WilSon one-shot was originally posted under the "A Very Merry WilSon Holiday" event. I'm attempting to organize all of my stories under my account.


**In an attempt to organize even a small part of my life, I'm saving my one-shots in the same place as my chapter fic. This was originally posted under the "A Very Merry WilSon Holiday" event hosted by Jen and Tonya. If you have already read it you can skip over it, but if you feel like a little belated holiday cheer by all means feel free to read and leave a note if you wish. Happy Holidays…LOL! Thank you! Ro **

"**Anything for a Good Cause"**

To no one's surprise the women had taken charge of planning the annual Salem Hospital Holiday Gala, each believing they had the best idea to raise the most money for the children's center. Sami was convinced offering the portrait of her and EJ from the DiMera art collection would fetch a handsome sum. Kate was disgusted by Sami's suggestion and felt an auction of VIP get-away packages was a much better way to go. Caroline, always the voice of reason, combined the handsome from Sami and the auction from Kate and proposed a twist on "Strip for a Cause", the hospital's most successful fund raiser to date. Maggie loved the idea and offered to host the event at Chez Rouge and Nicole gladly offered to recruit the "auction items"!

**Back stage:**

"Tell me again, why am I doing this instead of you?" Will asked genuinely concerned

Sonny stepped closer placing his hands on Will's shoulders, "Well, for one it's for the children, two, it's your family's legacy, and three you'll bring a lot more money than I ever would." Sonny says smiling into a kiss.

"Well I doubt the third reason but it is for a good cause, I guess." Will still convincing himself, "And again, what will you be doing while I'm being auctioned off to the highest bidder?"

"Taking care of Ari so Gabi can join in the bidding fun, she really needs a night out." Sonny kissed Will one more time before continuing "Besides, Gabi will have two paddles so she can bid for me. Just look for #13!"

"It's about to start, Ari give your Daddy a kiss for luck!" Sonny lifts her up to Will's lips and follows with one last kiss of his own before leaving Will with a few last words of encouragement, "Don't be nervous, it's going to be fine babe, and remember it's for a good cause!"

Will continues to coach himself after Sonny is out of sight "It's going to be fine…It's going to be fine… Don't be nervous, it's for a good cause!"

"**Holiday Date for a Cause"**

The excitement and anticipation in the room was palpable. The MC for the evening, Dr. Marlena Evans, stepped up to the microphone and silenced the anxious crowd. "Happy Holidays everyone. Thank you for coming out to support such a worthy cause. If you have not received a bidding paddle, please take a moment and get the attention of one of our wonderful volunteers."

"It looks like we are ready. Our first eligible date this evening is a Salem native and resident genius, Nick Fallon…let's start the bidding at $100…" Not one paddle went up…

"It's for a great cause ladies do I hear $50?" "Do I hear $25?….SOLD to #27." No one needed to know that #27 belonged to his Aunt Maggie.

"Next, please welcome to the stage, Detective Rafe Hernandez…" before Marlena could finish her sentence, paddle's flew up in every direction as a bidding war ensued, Kate edged out Jordan and Sami…wait Sami? EJ watched from the sidelines questioning the actions of his fiancé.

"What? It's for a good cause!" Sami justified.

One after another Marlena drove up the price appealing to the charitable goodwill of the bidders, as if the good looks and great bodies of each man weren't enough of an incentive.

Will paced back stage psyching himself up for his turn which inevitably came to his dismay.

"In my opinion, we saved the best for last this evening, my sweet dear grandson Will Horton. Will is a student at Salem University and an aspiring writer who recently attended a prestigious writer's workshop at Berkley. I would like to start the bidding at $300."

Will scans the audience and spies #13 in the air followed by a series of other numbers #3, #7, #13 again, #26 and on and on. "Was that just my mother?" Will thought he saw Sami getting a bit too competitive with her paddle.

"SOLD to #37 for $3,000, wonderful simply wonderful!" Marlena exclaimed

"Wait…no…no…no…just wait, you meant #13 right grandma!" Will panicked

"No I'm pretty sure it's #37 my dear boy!"

The room began to spin as Will tried to sort out the sequence of events that just took place. "Why did Gabi stop bidding for Sonny?" he thought. "I guess $3,000 is a lot of money…oh…better question, if Sonny didn't win me, who did?"

A reception followed, giving the charitable dates the opportunity to meet their bidders and arrange for their date to follow. Will nervously approached the brunette holding #37 as she seemed preoccupied by a phone call.

"Hi I'm Will." She seemed nice enough to whoever she was talking to but seriously, talking on her cell at a charitable event? And while we are at it, who in the world pays $3,000 for someone she doesn't even know?

Will was about ready to walk away when she hit call end and reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you Will you can call me Honey." "Uuuhhhmmm…Honey...uuuhhhmmm…nice to meet you…uh… too?" Will stammered through the introduction.

Honey's hand found Will's arm as she leaned in and whispered "I've already arranged for the private red room, I just need a few minutes to freshen up… see you soon handsome." Will was dumbfounded, how did this happen?

Will frantically sent Sonny a text… _a woman named Honey bought me…help!_ To which Sonny replied…_you'll be fine – remember – it's for a good cause._

It appeared Will was in this alone. He took a deep breath and found his way to the red room, all the while considering his options of escape.

The room was beautifully decorated for Christmas and very romantic with a roaring fire, a table in the center of the room with candles and a bottle of wine. Honey definitely spared no expense.

Will stared out the picture window watching the snow fall, contemplating what to tell Honey first…"I'm in a committed relationship"… "With a man"… "I'm a dad"…Oh and by the way, "Did I mention that I have ties to both the DiMera and the Kiriakis families?"

I guess I really should lead with "Thank you for supporting such a great cause." He didn't even realize that he uttered the last line out loud, when he felt the warm presence of a body behind him.

"You're welcome!"

Before turning around Will's perplexed expression shifted to a smile and he exhaled a deep sigh of relief. He knew that voice and it was definitely a honey just not "That Honey"!

Rotating so blue met brown, Sonny seductively whispered "Merry Christmas baby!" followed by a sweet embrace and even sweeter kiss.

His amazing Sonny "Honey" had orchestrated the perfect Christmas surprise. Will just had to know, "How in the world did you pull this off? How do you know Honey? And Oh My Gosh Sonny, $3,000 that was way too much!"

Sonny gazed at his gorgeous, sweet, humble boyfriend and replied, "First, it took a village, two, "Honey" whose real name is Jenny is a drama student in my English class, three it's a great tax deduction for Club TBD…oh and four…anything for a good cause right?"

"Now one question for you Mr. Horton…" Sonny smiles as he pulls Will in closer

"Yes…" Smiling in return, Will snuggles in even closer

"What exactly does my money buy me?"

"ANYTHING…for a good cause!"

**And with that I leave the rest to your delicious imaginations! **


End file.
